mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Best Gift Ever
:Not to be confused with The Hearth's Warming Club. |producer = TBA |writer = Michael Vogel |music = TBA |released = Holiday 2018 (Discovery Family, scheduled) November 5, 2018 (DVD release; United Kingdom, scheduled) |runtime = 44 minutes |studio = DHX Media Hasbro Studios |distributed = Discovery Family (television) |songs =TBA}} My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, or My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever!, is an upcoming Hearth's Warming/Christmas-themed one-hour special of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Production The holiday special is adapted into the September-October 2018 Best Gift Ever storybooks A Perfectly Pinkie Present!, Board Book, and A Present for Everypony. A song animatic from the special was shown at the 2018 My Little Pony San Diego Comic-Con panel. Summary From Amazon U.K. "As the ponies all prepare for another Hearth’s Warming, families come together to celebrate the big holiday. The Pie family arrives in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are ready for the big day… but Princess Twilight Sparkle doesn’t have time to celebrate! With her new school taking up her time and Shining Armor, Cadance and Baby Flurry Heart coming to visit, Twilight is behind on her to-do list. She hasn’t even begun to shop! Luckily her friends are here to help! Instead of one gift for every pony, they decide to do a Hearthswarming Helper and give just one gift to the pony whose cutie mark they pull out of Applejack’s hat. But now, the pressure’s on to find the one perfect gift to make each pony’s holiday special. By seeking help from their friends all over Equestria, the Mane 6 and Spike are each hoping to find the best gift ever. With their hopes high, they set out on a magical adventure to make each pony’s Hearthswarming bright." From Hasbro "It’s the holiday season and TWILIGHT SPARKLE and PINKIE PIE are on the hunt for the best gift ever! Through epic adventures and the magic of the season, they learn that friendship is the greatest gift of all." "It’s the holiday season and the pony friends are galloping through EQUESTRIA to find the BEST GIFT EVER for each other! Throughout their adventures, they come to find that friendship is everypony’s favorite gift after all." "It’s the holiday season and princess cadance, shining armor, and BABY FLURRY HEART are traveling to Princess TWILIGHT SPARKLE to celebrate in her castle! When they arrive, TWILIGHT SPARKLE is super stressed to find the BEST GIFT EVER, but eventually they learn that friendship is everypony’s favorite gift of all." "It’s the holiday season in EQUESTRIA, and everypony’s trying to pick out the perfect present for their friends!" "The Mane 6 decided to do Hearthswarming Helper this year. Think secret santa. Pressure to get the perfect gift leads to chaos! And thus Discord will be in it in an outfit from Christmas Vacation." Quotes Gallery My Little Pony Best Gift Ever - A Perfectly Pinkie Present! cover.jpg My Little Pony Best Gift Ever A Present for Everypony cover.jpg References